


Falling

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Hopeful, Li's gender is not specified, Light Angst, Multi, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Speaker's gender is not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Pining after two people at a time is a balancing act.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker/Liam "Li" Cowles/Sebastian Wynric, Speaker/Lily "Li" Cowles/Sebastian Wynric
Kudos: 1





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

There are times when you look between them and you think you can see the heat-haze shimmer of affection in the air between where one of them stands and where you do. Sometimes you see it between _them_ , and you’re not sure if that scares you more than it makes you happy. But you can’t help wondering if it’s all a reflection of what’s in your head–your heart.

It’s maybe a little ridiculous, how _easy_ these feelings were when before you’d barely even considered it possible to be in love with more than one person at a time aside from, maybe, celebrity crushes in all their untouchable glory. But these people–your childhood friend and your detective, quietly snarky and earnestly serious–are within reach, and that makes it somehow more impossible. The thing about being in love with two people, after all, is that you have two hands and _only_ two hands. If you reach out to them both, you have nothing left to catch yourself.

But you’re _already_ falling, aren’t you? So maybe there’s not really that much to lose.

You think they might be worth it anyway.


End file.
